Shadow's Guest
by DranekTheHedgefox
Summary: This is my 1st Fanfic, and it'll be a series that I hope you'll all like and R&R. Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Lifeform. He's always been alone, but when a mysterious girl comes into his life, his entire existence turns around.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Unexpected Visitor

Sorry about this chapter being so short, I'll be sure to make it ,much longer next time, so R&R and Enjoy the Fic.

* * *

><p>Solieana, Also known as "The City of the Sun". A beautiful, lively country with a fair princess ruling over them, but even a majestic paradise such as this can have the most mysterious of people in it...<p>

Looking out his bedroom window into the starry night sky, the ebony hedgehog, Shadow , was thinking to himself about a few things, wishing for once that there was someone else in his lonesome house. Shadow lived in a 3 story house with 6 rooms, 5 of them filled with guns, books or pictures of himself, Sonic, Silver & everyone else. There was a ruby red floor and black concrete walls; the house was a gift to him for his birthday 3 years ago. The house's furniture consisted of jet black leather chairs along with matching couches on each side, just in case his co-worker at G.U.N, Slade, came by to visit, since his OCD was mainly consisted of symmetry, and everywhere he went, if something wasn't symmetrical, he'd cough up blood, causing him to faint from blood loss. But anyways, his home also had an 18" plasma screen television, a PS3, Wii and an Xbox 360 as well.

His room was basically the same, jet black walls and a crimson red carpeted floor. A giant picture of himself hung in the center of the room, his bed a king-sized mattress with a headboard and blood red drapes hanging around the bed from the ceiling. 'Even with this grand house… it's nothing without someone else around… I've never wanted to even _deal_ with other people… I despise others… and yet… I can't stand just spending every day by myself… Maria… what should I do?' He sighed a long sigh and went to bed, just lying there in his empty room, still staring out his window into the starry night.

Later that night, his slumber was interrupted by the sound of a giant crash. He sat up quick and ran to the window, "What the hell was that!" He then saw a giant, blinding red light that was shimmering 2 miles from his home on the outskirts of the town. He quickly grabbed his shoes, a couple of specially made pistols he made himself and ran out to where the light was shining.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of running, He reached the source of the light. The dark hedgehog began moving slower towards the light, closer and closer, the moment he looked into the crater and saw the silhouette of a capsule with something on the inside of it."What the-," He was cut off when the capsule began to open. He drew his guns just in case he needed them, being the cautious person he was. When the steam rushing out of the pod subsided, he jumped into and slid down the side of the crater. He saw a female hedgehog in a long, emerald green, sleeveless kimono. She was scratched and bruised with long, straight, Black and green quills, as well as a pair of rings on her wrists and ankles with green gems in each one. 'What the hell is going on here? Oh whatever, I'll just take her back home and let her rest there.' Shadow picked up the strange hedgehog and carried her back to his home.<p>

The next morning, After sitting next to her in the guest room all night, taking care of her, the hedgehog finally woke up. In a sleep deprived voice, Shadow began to speak. "Finally, you're awake." She had beautiful blood red irises and seemed both confused and terrified at the same time. Shadow saw this and tried to explain himself, but before he could say a word a fist flew and landed on the ebony hedgehogs face followed by screaming.

"What the hell happened, Why am I in this bed, and why am I in these pajamas?" After reviewing the last question, her face blushed a crimson red. "YOU PERVERT!" Another slap was thrown at Shadow, but this time, he caught it. Stricken with surprise, she stared at the hedgehog with an impressed but annoyed look in her eyes. Shadow looked up at the female hedgehog with his usual cold angered stare, and began speaking. "Never hit me again. I don't care if you're female or not, I will not tolerate anyone attacking me," he then dropped her hand and sat back in his chair still looking at her, "I don't believe I introduced myself, I am Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog, and you are?" The room was silent, but she snapped back to reality after a few seconds still blushing, "I'm Sadie The Hedgehog, but I still want to know why I'm here." Shadow replied with a devilish smirk on his face, "I'll tell you everything you want to know… Sadie, was it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Part One

After Explaining everything that happened the previous night to Sadie, Shadow left her to rest in the guest room, right down the hall from his own. As he was leaving, the doorbell rang. "I get a feeling I know who it is… sadly…" He slowly walked down from the double-sided stair case to the front door and put his hand on the doorknob. The moment he opened the door and stepped to the side, a green hedgehog with a leather jacket and sunglasses, Scourge, flew through the door and fell face first into red marble floor, with a hedgehog that looked like Shadow with his colors switched, Slade, following close behind.

Shadow sighed at the sight of the 2 friends, "Slade, Scourge, what are you 2 doing here?" Scourge jumped up to Shadow and put his arm around his neck. "What, Not happy to see your friends?" Shadow replied "Do you want me to lie or be truthful?" Slade simply stood at the doorway smiling nervously staring at his 2 friends. Then a loud thud came from upstairs startling the trio of hedgehogs. "Dude, what the fuck was that?" Shadow remembered that Sadie was upstairs in one of the guest rooms. "Uh… I'll be right back! The 2 of you stay here!" Shadow ran up the stairs into the guest room, and the duo of Scourge and Slade heard 2 people screaming. One was Shadow's of course, but then there was the other scream that sounded like…

'_A girl?' _Scourge questioned himself. Slade looked at his emerald colored friend, "Hey Scourge, you heard that right?" Scourge took Slade by the wrist, "Come on, let's go!" he began running up the stairs with Slade in hand. Halfway down the hall, they heard another loud thud and another pair of screams. When they got there they stopped in front of the only door in the house that was open. When they looked inside, Shadow was on the ground with a half-naked, black and green hedgehog girl on top of him, yelling at each other.

They stopped bickering and looked at the door seeing Scourge and Slade blushing in the doorway. The 2 of them looked at them confused and then looked back at each other and their faces turned a brand-new shade of red. They looked back at the 2 in the doorway and then Shadow finally spoke up, "It's not what you think guys!" The girl looked back at Shadow and whispered to him, "Who are these 2 clowns?" Her gaze drifted towards Scourge, "Especially the green one…" Shadow looked at her and spoke again. "The green one is Scourge, and the one looks like me inverted is Slade, they're co-workers of mine from G.U.N, an organization that we work for." She nodded her head, understanding and got up off of him, bowing politely, facing the 2 confused, blushing hedgehogs. Hello, I'm Sadie, Sadie The Hedgehog. But you can just Sadie; I understand that you're friends of Shadow's, is that right?" Slade and Scourge Stood up straight and nodded, quick as a flash and Scourge decided to start speaking. "Hey hottie, you Shadow's girl?" He then turned to Shadow winking, giving him a thumbs up. "Quite a catch Shadow! She's a keeper, ya lucky bastard!" Shadow, blushing a scarlet red, punched Scourge back into the hall and straight into the railing of the stairs, knocking him out. Slade couldn't help but chuckle at the face Scourge had on his face. Slade then picked up Scourge smiling nervously, and waved good-bye to his friend Shadow and the Sadie. After closing the door and walking a few feet from the stairs, Shadow's vision became blurred. _'What… What's wrong with…?'_

Shadow's vision returned normal and he shook his head violently. He then shrugged off what had just happened. He walked upstairs, and walked into Sadie's room, calling for her. "Hey Sadie, I need to talk to you-" Shadow was cut off by Sadie yelling, forcing Shadow to close his eyes and ears from the loud noise. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and ears, and stared at the image in front of him, "Sadie…!" Shadow blushed heavily seeing Sadie covering herself up with her dress not clothed at all. "Hey you pervert, haven't you heard of knocking?" Shadow walked further into the room, "My house, my rules. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out today, since I have the weekend off." Sadie still blushing and covering herself, looked at him blushing even more.

"Uh… Sure, but why me?" Shadow looked at her with a risen brow.

"Well, there's nobody I can ask that won't get on my nerves. So, does that answer your question?"

Sadie nodded, "Yeah, I'll go out with you today, but I have a question."

Shadow looked at her confused, "What is it?"

"Can I please get dressed?" Shadow remembered at that moment that she was naked. "Uh… oops, yeah, I'll be waiting downstairs." Shadow held up his chaos emerald and said the famous words, "Chaos Control!" and disappeared in a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You Part 2

This is why I changed the rating from T to M, perfectly reasonable if you read the story!

I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Hell, I don't even own the computer I uploaded this thing on! XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shadow was waiting downstairs with a pair of sunglasses and a black sleeveless leather jacket. He was tapping his foot waiting. "I'm ready Shadow." Shadow looked up to the top of the stairs to see Sadie at the top of the jet black staircase in a regular outfit: a pair of jet black boots with green straps on them, a black miniskirt with a green trim, the black rings on her wrists and ankles with green diamonds in them, and a green emerald necklace with matching golden, green emerald encrusted earrings. Shadow blushed at the sight of Sadie with a ray of light shining down on her from the window at the top of the roof.<p>

"S…Sadie…" Shadow stared at her in a trance.

"Y…Yes Shadow?" She started blushing too.

"You look beautiful..." Shadow snapped out of his trance when he heard himself say these words. _'What did I just say?' _Sadie looked down at Shadow and blushed a bright red. "Th… Thanks a lot Shadow." As she walked down the stairs, she missed a step and flew down the steps. "Sadie!" Shadow ran to catch her, but when he caught her, they both fell to the floor, one on top of the other. Shadow's eyes were closed in pain. _'Why do I feel something in my hands…? Something soft… and something soft is on my lips… wait… something in my hands… something soft on my lips…' _Shadow opened his eyes and when he opened them fully he saw that he was on the ground with Sadie on top of him, his muzzle on hers. _'Okay… that answers the question of what's on my lips… but then… what's in my hands?' _He glanced downwards and he blushed scarlet red. He found that his hands were holding Sadie's ass as she was sprawled out on top of Shadow in a "convincing" position. Just then, the front door burst open with the 2 people he really didn't want to see at the moment… Sonic and Silver. Sonic burst in with his usual trademark smile with Silver behind him.

"Hey Shadow, wassup dude?" Then, Silver looked over Sonic's shoulder and pointed at the 2 on the floor blushing. "Uh… Sonic, I think we're interrupting something." Sonic opened his eyes and turned to Silver. "What're ya talking about Silvs?" Silver took Sonic's head and forcibly turned it to Shadow's direction. Sonic blushed and stared at the 2 hedgehogs on the floor making out. "Whoa Shadow! Dude, I never thought you had it in you! I guess you got some "plans" today." Using his fingers Later dude." Silver and Sonic walked out of the house and left Shadow underneath Sadie, still kissing her flustered.

When Sonic and Silver left, Shadow got up with Sadie still on top of him, still holding her by her ass not noticing at all. Walking over to the couch, he fell onto the couch with Sadie still on his lap, in an even more "convincing" position than last time, hanging onto her. "Great, now I look even more wrong than before! Well, I'd better wake her up." Shadow looked at Sadie close and then squeezed her ass, waking her up, making her blush heavily. "Huh?" She woke up surprised to see Shadow underneath her, and even more surprised to see that she was on his crotch. "Shadow? What happened?" Shadow picked her up and put her down onto the ground, standing her up on her own 2 feet.

"Well, you were walking down the stairs, and you fell down the stairs! Next thing I know, I'm in a sex position, making out with YOU on top of ME!" Sadie blushed a new shade of red. "So… wait… did anyone come in?" Shadow's face turned blood red from Sadie's comment, but still knew what she meant by it. "Uh, a couple of "Friends" I guess you could say, dropped in and saw us. Besides them, no." Sadie's blush turned into a scarlet red, "2 of your friends saw us on the floor, kissing and looking as if we were having sex?" Sadie started freaking out on shadow and jumped on his lap again, slamming his head back and forth on the wall behind the couch they were sitting on. "Shadow! Why didn't you wake me up?" Shadow looked at her in anger. "Hey! It's not my fault you're clumsy as hell!" Shadow tried clenching his hands into fists, but when he clenched his hands, something was already in them. "Ah!" Sadie moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Shadow then found that what was in his hands was Sadie's butt-cheeks! (Yes, I said butt-cheeks. Sue me!)

Just then, the front door flew open and behind it were the 4 former visitors, Sonic, Silver, Scourge and Slade! "Hey Stripes! We came to ask what the—Huh!" Scourge was cut short when he saw Sadie on top of Shadow with her back arched with his hands on her ass. Slade, Scourge, Sonic and Silver all blushed scarlet staring at the 2 hedgehogs. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! She's Shadow's-" Sonic was cut off as a chaos spear was shot from his free hand. He then picked Sadie up, put her down and walked past the 4 hedgehogs, pulling Sadie along.

As soon as Shadow and Sadie were out of sight, Slade, Silver, Sonic and Scourge looked at each other and nodded in agreement to a plan to get Sadie and Shadow together, no matter what!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of thes characters accept for Sadie, Slade, Striker and any of the ones that will be coming into the later chapters, well... accept for any of the other real Sonic characters.**

**Shadow: Damn right you don't own me!**

**Sonic: Wait, who the hell is Striker?**

**You'll find out later Sonic, oh will you find out...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Getting to Know You Part Three<p>

After leaving the 4 hedgehogs dumbfounded in his house, Shadow, holding Sadie's hand, led Sadie to the lively shopping center of the city. Sadie was amazed by all the people. "So Sadie, where do you wanna go first?" Shadow asked, looking towards her with his usual I-am-not-amused look. Sadie's stomach growled and after hearing this, he snickered, making Sadie blush from the sound. "I guess you're hungry, right?" Blushing, Sadie nodded with an embarrassed smile on her now scarlet muzzle, "Alright, I know where we can get something to eat, I go there all the time." he then walked down the street, still holding Sadie's hand, to a fancy, Italian-style restaurant: Olive Garden.

Shadow led Sadie into the restaurant, and walked up to the front desk, being greeted by a man with an Italian accent, "Oh, hello there! A table for the young couple, no?" Shadow and Sadie's muzzles blushed a deep red, Sadie smiled embarrassed, "Oh no, it's nothing like that. We're just friends, nothing more, right Shadow?" Shadow was surprised when she said they were friends, seeing he'd only met her yesterday, but he went ahead and answered, "Um…yeah, just friends." The man shrugged and walked the 2 of them to their table. Before he walked away, the man took Shadow by the shoulder and whispered something into his ear, "She's beautiful, do not let her get away." After that, the man walked into the kitchen.

After a good Italian lunch, the 2 of them left the restaurant, going down the street with the man smiling and waving them goodbye. Afterwards, the man walked into the back and was enveloped in a blue light, turning into a red and black hedgehog with jet black jeans, Slade. "That was easy," Slade then took a walkie-talkie out of his black-jean pocket and turned it on, "Scourge, they're coming your way, over!" On the other end of the line, Scourge was in an ice cream stand, dressed as a vender, "I read you loud and clear Slade, good work!"

Scourge turned the walkie-talkie off and threw it behind him. As predicted, Shadow and Sadie were walking towards him, arms locked with Shadow's muzzle matching the stripes on his quills, arms and legs. Scourge saw this and almost burst out into laughter. He then waved his arms signaling them still smirking at the sight, "Hey Stripes, Sadie, over here!" Scourge yelled. In unison, Shadow and Sadie said amazed, "Scourge?" they walked over to him and stopped in front of the stand.

"What're you doing her Scourge?" Shadow asked.

"This is my part-time job, didn't I ever tell you that?" Scourge smirked at his own perfect lie. "Whatever, let's go Sadie." Shadow started to walk away, but was then stopped by Sadie's voice and the tugging on his arm, "Hey Shadow, can we grab some ice cream?" Shadow face-palmed and turned to her, "No. Knowing Scourge, he's probably up to something. He always is…" Sadie gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. Shadow sighed and turned to Scourge, defeated, "Fine, which flavor you want?" Sadie's face lit up with joy, "Yay! Thank you Shadow!" She said hugging the dark hedgehog. Shadow blushed even harder, making Scourge fall over from laughter, while Scourge was getting up from his frantic laughter, Sadie was thinking about what flavor she wanted, "Um… I want Strawberry!" Sadie started jumping for joy. Shadow couldn't believe how childish she was acting at the moment, "Fine, I guess I'll get a vanilla then…" Scourge nodded and gave them their ice cream. As soon as Shadow pulled his wallet, Scourge held his hand in front of Shadow's face. "Don't worry about it Stripes, you're on your 1st ever date. This one's on me!"

Sadie jumped for joy and hugged Scourge from across the counter, "Oh thank you so much Scourge! That's so nice of you!" Scourge pushed her back into Shadow's arms and waved them good-bye. Sadie and Shadow then walked away eating their ice cream happily. (Well… not Shadow.) Scourge then picked up his walkie-talkie and flipped the switch to turn it on, "Yo Blue, this is Scourge! My part went off without a hitch! Stripes and his girl are headed your way! I repeat: Stripes and his girl are headed your way, over!" Scourge ran out of the stand when the owner broke through the ropes Scourge tied him up in, chasing him away.

While on the other end of the line, Sonic was in a clothing shop, along with a purple cat with amber-orange colored eyes, Blaze, right next to him at the counter, "I read you loud and clear Scourge, but why do I have to be at a damn clothes store?" Blaze smacked his arm and pointed at the door, Shadow and Sadie were right at the door about to walk in, Shadow looked unwilling to even step foot in the store.

"Is that girl Sadie?" Blaze asked, turning to Sonic. "Yeah, that's her, I can tell from when Shadow and her were doing "it" on the ground-" Sonic was cut off when Blaze, not paying attention past "yeah" putting her hand over his mouth watching the couple of hedgehogs pass through the doors. "Shadow, why'd you want to stop in here? Do you need some new clothes?" Shadow shook his head, "No, but you do. I noticed that what your wearing and that dress from the night I found you are the only 2 things you have."

Sadie blushed a bright pink, remembering that he was right. "Ye-Yeah, whatever…" At the counter Sonic and Blaze had heard all of it. Blaze blushed pink and Sonic burst out laughing, startling all the other shoppers in the store.

Shadow heard Sonic's laughter and turned from the blushing Sadie on his arm to the cashier desk, making Blaze tackle Sonic fast enough for Shadow not to notice them, covering his mouth with her hand, landing on top of him, pinning him to the ground, making Sonic blush underneath Blaze's hands. "Sonic, this is why I didn't want to be teamed with you! You yell and laugh to fucking much!" Blaze said whispering. She then removed her hands seeing his bright pink blush. When Blaze saw this, she tried to stand up off of Sonic, but then Sonic pulled Blaze down back on top of him, making Blaze blush and stare at him wide-eyed, "S-Sonic, what are you doing?" Sonic smirked at her seductively, making her blush more, "Because I don't mind you being on top of me if you know what I mean."

She then tried to pull Sonic off of her but instead the switched places, putting Sonic on top of her. Sonic smiled even more seductively and more evil than the 1st time. Blaze looked up at him with frightened wide-eyes, "S… Son-" Blaze was interrupted when Sonic came crashing through the back door with a sheepish smile on his face, "Hey Blaze sorry I'm la-" Sonic froze when he saw himself on the floor with Blaze underneath, but there was something different from the Sonic on the floor. This Sonic's eyes were storm-grey! Emerald eyes met grey, and then Sonic remembered something, and with a sigh, sonic started to speak, "Striker, get off of her, and stop painting yourself my color. Blaze, this is Striker The Smokehog, my old "friend" I suppose." The Sonic on top of Blaze smirked and stood up, looking directly into Sonic's emerald eyes.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the store, Sadie was checking out clothes while Shadow was laying down, on one of the benches inside of the store, reading. Sadie then interrupted his reading when she asked Shadow a question, "Hey Shadow, how do I look?" Shadow then took his nose out of his book and looked over to Sadie. She was wearing a black and green tank top that cut off right over her belly button and an emerald green miniskirt. Shadow looked at her dazed, "You look…" Shadow then snapped out of his daze and went back to his book, "you look alright." Sadie pouted and bent over with her face right in front o Shadow's, taking the book from him, "Only alright?" Shadow couldn't help but see her cleavage seeing that she was right in his face, Shadow then blushed a bright pink still with a straight look on his face. When Sadie saw this she looked down and covered her chest with her arms, "I knew it! You ARE a pervert!" Shadow looked up at her with his still-not-amused look on his face, taking his book back and going back to reading.

Back with Sonic, Blaze and Striker, Striker had finally turned back to his normal colors and look. His fur was a dark grey with black streaks going up his now up-right quills, his arms and legs, storm-grey eyes, and black rings around both his wrists, 2 on his arms, 1 around his neck, with 2 more around his ankles and legs, "Damn Sonic, your such a damn spoil sport! I was about to get some with this Cat-girl, wasn't I sexy?" Striker then winked over in Blaze's direction who then blushed and looked away from the winking hedgehog. Striker then was told to leave.

Shadow and Sadie left after confronting an annoyed Sonic and a flustered Blaze. Sonic then grabbed a radio from under the desk and radioed Silver, "Hey Silver, their headed your way! This is the last step, did you decorate Shadow's place how Scourge directed?" On the other end of the line, Silver was standing outside of Shadow's place, smirking. "Yeah, it's setup just like he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting to know you Part 4

Walking back home, Shadow and Sadie were returning with ten bags of clothes, all for Sadie. "Sadie, get the door." Sadie nodded and she ran up to the door and put her hand on the knob. All of a sudden, machine guns, rocket launchers, Gatling guns, etc. came from the floor and ceiling, startling Sadie and making her jump on Shadow, making him fall. The computer screamed in a deep computer voice, "Identification!"

"What the hell is going on?" Said Sadie, frightened from all the weapons.

Shadow blushed, making Shadow look like Knuckles if he was a hedgehog. "Ugh… Sheila, this is Shadow the hedgehog and Sadie." The guns and launchers all went back to their previous places, "Oh, welcome home Master Shadow and Mistress Sadie." Shadow nodded and got up, picking up Sadie and the bags, the doors opening on their own because of Sheila, "Good to be back Shiela. Status report while I was away?" Shadow said this after putting Sadie and the bags down, "No change since you 2 left Master." Shadow nodded and walked into the kitchen, "Sadie, you want something to drink?" Shadow said, rummaging through the fridge.

"What do you have?" Asked Sadie, sitting down in the living room, one leg crossed over the other, turning on the television. Shadow looked in the living room when she did this, blushing a bright pink, putting the color to shame, turning back to the fridge, "Um… I have sprite, coke, Pepsi, Vault and… What the hell?" Sadie looked over in confusion, "What's wrong?" Shadow, still looking in the fridge saw 2 pink cans, "I don't remember buying this soda…" Sadie walked over to the other side of the counter in the kitchen, "What soda Shadow?" Shadow took out one of them and read it, "_philtre d'amour_… Never heard of it… You wanna try it?" Sadie shrugged and nodded. Shadow poured the 2 cans into 2 tall beer glasses and brought them to the living room table and set one in front of Sadie.

"Are you sure this is safe to drink? Neither of us have ever heard of it." Said Sadie, looking at Shadow with a questionable expression on her face. "I suppose, if it's in my fridge it is edible, or in this case, drinkable."

"Well okay, if you say so…" Said Sadie, picking up the glass in unison with Shadow. Pulling the drink towards their muzzles.

-With Silver, Sonic, Scourge and Slade-

"Hey Silver, did you put those cans in the fridge?" Asked Scourge, scratching the side of his head, "Because I sure as hell didn't give you those…" Silver looked at the puzzled emerald hedgehog and shrugged. "It wasn't me, I've never heard of it either, and since the rest of us were already here, then who would that leave?" Silver said, thinking. Slade then looked over Scourge and Silver's shoulders, preparing to speak, "Well, I believe that if you check one of the cameras that Silver planted in every room in the house, you might find a sensible answer, wouldn't you agree Sonic?" Slade said this with his head held high, proud of his explanation.

Sonic on the other hand, being who he is, had no idea what he was talking about, "Uh… what?" Slade gave a sigh and face-palmed in frustration, "Just check the damn camera in the kitchen…" Sonic then started nodding in agreement now that he knew what he meant.

"Alright, let's check it out. Silver, when did you leave?" Said Scourge getting ready to type. "Um… I think 7:30 and Shadow got home 30 minutes later." Scourge started typing the times, making sure he got every time right. "Alright, let's watch…" Slade said this while he and Sonic pulled up a couple of chairs so they could sit next to Silver and Scourge. Rewinding the tape, they concentrated on the screen while the video played.

After 10 minutes had passed, the kitchen became… misty? The squad of hedgehogs looked at the screen wide-eyed, "What in the hell?" Scourge said arching an eyebrow. "Silvs, did you fog up the lens or something?" Sonic said this looking at Silver, curious of what was happening. "What? How could I have fogged up the camera! I had already left!" Said Silver, enraged at the very question.

Slade had finally had enough of this and summoned chains from his palms, tying Silver and sonic down before they beat the living shit out of each other. "Both of you morons shut your mouths before I use my chains to strangle you 2 to absolute 0% air capacity!" Silver and Sonic looked at each other then back to Slade, wondering what he'd just said. Slade sighed and tried it again in a way they'd understand. "Shut up or else I'll strangle you to death…" Sonic and Silver nodded in agreement.

Seeing that they were no longer at each other's throats, the chains flew back into his hands, letting the 2 stand to face Slade. "Hey guys! Check it out!" Yelled scourge, trying to get their attention once again. They all looked over to the screens and continued to watch. There was someone in the mist, and looked a lot like Shadow! They all tried to look closer at the screen, trying to contemplate who it is. Sonic then came back to his regular standing position, giving a sigh with a look of recognition.

"Sonic, you know that guy?" Said Silver, wondering if it was good or bad. Another sigh escaped the azure hedgehog's lips, "Yeah… that's the problem…" the others had no idea what he was talking about, and then Scourge finally spoke up. "Whattya mean Blue? Who is that guy anyways?" Sonic glared at Scourge with his deep, emerald green eyes and started to explain.

"That's Striker the Smokehog, he's able to control and transform himself and other people/objects into Smoke, or in this case, mist. He is also able to transform into other people, or rather their appearances and voices. He probably snuck past Sheila by turning himself and the cans into mist and going through the front door." Hearing this, Scourge continued the tape to find anything else that might compromise his perfect plan. When Slade walked back over, he saw the 2 pink cans and turned to Scourge, "Pause it!" he yelled. Scourge paused the tape as Slade took control of the screens. He zoomed into the video, and cleared up the visual enough to see what the cans said. "_philtre d'amour… _Oh shit…" Everyone looked at the Ruby hedgehog wide-eyed seeing he never cussed without reason. "What's up Slade? What's the matter?" Scourge and Sonic said this in perfect unison looking towards Slade.

"Do you know what _philtre d'amour _means?" Slade yelled, in an almost worried voice. "It means 'Love Potion' in French! Striker gave them a LOVE POTION!" Scourge, Sonic and Silver all looked him in both horror and amazement, seeing that Slade knew French! Slade then looked dead at the camera that had the feed from the living room where Shadow and Sadie were. Scourge ran over to the ruby hedgehog to look over his shoulder, "Well can you tell how strong the damn thing is Slade?" Scourge yelled, pointing out that he needed an answer, quick!

Slade began to diagnose the pink liquid in the glass and it pulled up 10 different ingredients that made Slade's eyes widen, "Oh no… He's used the most effective possible ingredients you can put in a love potion! Sugar, Spice, vanilla extract, rose extract, nectar to 5 different flowers, 10 different alcohols, 3 different wines… oh god… this is bad… he made it _almost _irreversible!" Sonic and Silver looked up at the monitor and the 2 standing in front of it and rushed over as fast as they could. "What happens if the 2 of them drink the damn thing?" Yelled Sonic in the best worried voice he could muster. Slade looked back at them to answer, "I don't know, but seeing how strong it is, they could possibly become total sex-crazed maniacs!" Everyone thought about it for a minute. Shadow should have been smart enough to not drink this crap in the first place, but then again, he always does enjoy trying something new. Well… as long as Sonic, Scourge or Silver don't suggest it. Slade then looked at the monitor and his pupils dilated in horror, falling back from his seat in front of the many monitors, passing out. Sonic and Silver ran over to see what he was so scared about and saw what had happened… Shadow and Sadie had drunken the potions… "Oh man, things are about to heat up…" Scourge said with the same worried eyes as Slade had before he passed out. "Oh shit… Shadow…"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a warning to all you guys and girls that may be reading this, next Chapter is the very 1st Lemon of the series! So get ready for a lemon between Shadow and Sadie. L8r g8rs, R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
